<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Til Death Do Us Part by ShrimpyChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891858">'Til Death Do Us Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan'>ShrimpyChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YeWook Anthology [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YeWook Anthology [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Til Death Do Us Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>♥</strong>
  <strong> Ryeowook </strong>
  <strong>♥</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I love you! I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight! </em>
</p>
<p>Received: 10:07 PM 04/10/15</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodnight! Sweet dreams, baby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you so much!!!</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 10:09 PM 04/14/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey beautiful. Good morning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What time should I pick you up?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you!</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 7:29 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hello? Wakey wakey!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re going to be late for our date!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve planned something really special.</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 8:01 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ryeowook? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please tell me you’re already in the shower!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll be there in two hours.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You better be ready by then, baby!</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 8:31 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wook? Why aren’t you answering my calls?</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 9:09 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hello???</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 9:17 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ryeowook, baby, my love!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please reply.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m getting worried.</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 10:03 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incoming Call</p>
<p>Soon-To-Be-Mother-In-Law</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Call Ended</p>
<p>10:37</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Your mom just called me…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m on my way to the hospital right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 10:15 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please tell me this is just a bad dream.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please say something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please…</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 10:21 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ryeowook…?</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 10:51 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I love you…</em>
</p>
<p>Sent: 10:53 AM 04/11/15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Remember when you told me how depressing funerals are?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re right…</em>
</p>
<p>Unable to send</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey babe… Happy birthday.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you so much.</em>
</p>
<p>Unable to send</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s my birthday today.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your mom invited me over for dinner.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She baked a cake for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We wish you were here…</em>
</p>
<p>Unable to send</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Merry Christmas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My only wish to Santa this year…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is to have you by my side again…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even for one last time.</em>
</p>
<p>Unable to send</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s New Year in less than a minute.</em>
</p>
<p>Unable to send</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That day…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was our fifth anniversary, do you remember?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was going to propose to you that night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was going to ask you to marry me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I was too late, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>Unable to send</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s New Year…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve decided to try and move on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’d want that, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know you’re watching over me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I could still feel your warmth beside me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will never forget you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you so much, Kim Ryeowook.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I always will.</em>
</p>
<p>Unable to send</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye, my love…</em>
</p>
<p>Unable to send</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>